Reclaiming the Lost
by SkullKat90210
Summary: Daniel's journey has just began and now everything was taken away from him,all in a blink of an eye. now he walks down a path with no way to return in an attempt to reclaim what was once rightfully his...his humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Reclaiming the Lost

A Voltron Fan story

Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer:Voltron force is owned by their respective owners,this is a non-profit fan story based on the Voltron Force animated series.

* * *

Every journey has a beginning.

It takes a step to start a walk

And it takes motion to build momentum

The Gears of fate has began rolling

And a destiny shall unfold

Daniel Lee was an ordinary 14 year old,his eyes had a spark to them and his soul was blazing.

He loved moving fast,the feeling of wind on his face and the sound of his heart pumping in his ears,but most of all,he loved the Voltron Force . specifically the Black Lion,in fact; he aspired to be its pilot someday which is why he joined the Galactic Alliance meeting his now close friend Vince and meeting the former Voltron pilots

His life changed forever after that day.

Recruited to be Voltron pilot and meeting the rest of the Force was Daniel's dream becoming he,Vince and Princess Allura's niece Larmina are now cadets under the tutelage of the veteran pilots.

They all had a fire within each of the cadets,but Daniel's burned the most which lead to some mishaps and misadventures.

They were the best of friends and somewhat of a dysfunctional family.

But not even their almost unbreakable bond can prepare young Daniel to his upcoming journey.

The Path has been chosen and his fate was sealed

Now it's his time.

_A day comes and a day goes ,seems like a past or fantasy_

_What I would be, what I would become._

_What's my destiny?_

* * *

i know it's reeeaaally short but it's only a prologue so please not flames or anything but i accept criticism and also english is not my native language so let me know if i have any mistakes.


	2. Undone

Reclaiming The Lost

Voltron Force story

Chapter 1

Undone

"Be careful team,we don't know what's in there" those words Spoken by Commander Keith Kogane,the Black Lion pilot and the leader of the Voltron force rang through the radio to reach all of the Lion Force has received a distress call from an inhabited planet known only as SPQ-4256X, "it's obviously a trap" Said Lance McLain,second in command and the Red Lion pilot famous for being a hot head caused to clash with the Commander and other members as well but as everyone who knows him knows he has a good heart. The blue lion flew forward in front of the group, "even if it was a trap,we cannot afford to ignore the call it could be sent by someone in need" the blue lion pilot Princess Allura spoke while the yellow Lion pilot Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garret with his bubbly personality felt something was amiss "I don't know guys something is wrong,Pidge did you pick up anything?" turning his voice to the Green lion pilot"there are no life signs I can pick up,also there is something on that planet that resembles the essence of Haggaruim".Darrel "Pidge" Stoker,the force science expert informed his teammates of this discovery. Lance snapped his head toward Pidge"is it Haggaruim?","no it isn't,I said it resembles the Haggruim signature essence but it's not .it's something else all together" came the reply.

Silence took over the were concerned about this unexpected turn of events,Keith on the other hand was concerned about something else.'at least I hope the cadets don't do anything reckless'.

* * *

**Meanwhile thousands of light years away**

On planet Arus,home of Princess Allura,Voltron and the Castle of Lions

_A day comes and a day goes,seems like a past or fantasy_

_What I would be,what I would become_

_What's my Destiny?_

Violet eyes snapped open and looked around in was breathing heavily and shaking as well,he was in the control room with Larmina and Vince since they were on castle defense looked over his friend with worry in his eyes,"you okay Daniel?,you don't look so good" .Larmina also looked over but only out of curiosity."Maybe you should get some sleep or maybe you're being restless,when was the last time you left the castle?".

Daniel wasn't exactly paying attention to his friends,his mind was preoccupied by something else.

_A day comes and a day goes,seems like a past or fantasy_

_What I would be,what I would become_

_What's my Destiny_?

'what does mean?' he thought,he's been having these strange dreams for several weeks now and they all end with same thing.

Daniel was standing in a dark room with to illuminate his way,he tried to reach out to something but there was absulotly nothing moving around for a bit he called out,"Hello? Can anyone hear me?",his voice echoed around but there was no a purple like torch appeared and he could hear the sounds of steps nearing him,he turns around frantically trying to find the source of the purple torch starts brightening and it's glow becomes more and more turns around to see it but quickly raises his arms to protect his eyes as the glow becomes brighter,and then,he hears it.

_A day comes and a day goes,seems like a past or fantasy_

_What I would be,what I would become_

_What's my Destiny?_

And that's where the dream ends keeps thinking 'what does it mean? What's this about my destiny?'.he clutched his head feeling a migraine developing and then he felt an hand on his shoulder,he looks up to see the concerned faces of his fellow cadets.

Vince asks Daniel with worry in his voice"Daniel do you feel alright?".Daniel tries to shrug off the migraine and Vince's concerns."yeah yeah I'm fine,just a stupid dream" he ,however was not convinced,"Maybe you should for a bit" he pointed towards the door leading to the bedrooms,"Larmina and I can handle this and we'll tell you weren't alright". Arguing with his friend would take too much from his already drained energy,so he took the offer and left the control room to his way to his room however he started hearing noises,his first thought that Larmina had followed him some reason but when he looked around the hallway he found nothing and no one to be around,and that's when he heard it.

_A day comes and a day goes,seems like a past or fantasy_

Daniel was frozen,a chill ran down his spine as he kept that phrase,he urged himself to move quickly"'great no I'm hearing things" he mumbled to no one in particular as he raced to his room,when he reached it he heard it again.

_What I would be_

He turned his head left and right but still there was no one in sight, hastily he entered his room and landed on his bed as the migraine grew in pain.

_what I would become_

he can't seem to keep conscious and eyelids are getting heavier and heavier not to mention his migraine is taking a tool.

_What's my Destiny_?

With that last being the last thing he heard, darkness swallowed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile With the Voltron Force**

Upon arriving on the planet surface the force became immediately suspicious,what looked like an abandoned city was in their sights,everything was quite and deserted, Keith ever the leader ordered everyone to stay alert,"the source of the mysterious essence is coming from that abandoned city"Pidge informed the rest of the team while Lance actually frowned and said:"this reminds me of one of those cheesy b-rated horror movies,you know,the ones with a bunch of young students go to an abandoned place and start being killed one by one.""yeah,me too but not in a good way" Hunk on the other hand was concerned about something else,"Keith,do you think it's a trap? This place looks awfully deserted" she asked the Commander of the Force,Keith was about the possibility the moment they landed on the surface,"you think Lotor is up to something?,or maybe it's Wade" Lance asked,"no I don't think any of them has anything to do with this,this pretty far from planet Doom and Wade usual locations." Pidge answered the question and finally Keith spoke"I don't know what's going to happen but stay on your toes,we can't afford being blindsided."

Suddenly the green lion sensors lit up,"Guys,we're here".the lions stood before what looked like a temple and Pidge spoke,"this is where the weird essence reading is coming from."

With that Keith issued the orders "it's too small for the lions to go in,we'll go on foot",the force got out of their lions in their armored suits and stood before the doors were locked so Keith and Lance pushed 1 door open while Hunk and Pidge pushed the place was dark from the inside so they lit the flashlights on their helmets and started walking,spiders webs and dust every turned around and examined the writing on the wall as they seemed familiar then she turned to Pidge."are you sure this the source of the essence and what do we know about this Planet?" Pidge looked into his wrist computer before answering "it's coming from here so and it appears it's on another room,as for the planet it appears to have inhabited hundreds of years ago but it's people abandoned it for some reason" then looked up to face the Princess,"why do you ask?" Allura looked into the wall writings again "these writing seem familiar,I have seen some where yet I can't recall where",Keith was listening to the conversation however something caught his attention,a purple light at the end of hallway,."guys I found something" he mentioned to the team to follow him,as they did the faint purple light grew brighter and Pidge's sensors picked up once again,"Guys! We're getting closer to the source!" with that the team started to walk carefully,"Be ready for anything" Keith said as the Force now stood in front of a ajar door which the purple light escaped mentioned with his hands to be ready as he slowly opened the escaped from their mouths as they laid there eyes on what's inside."That's it! That's the source of the readings!"Pidge yelled but what they saw in front of them was not what they said what was on everyones mind."Yeah but what is it?"

* * *

reviews and ideas are appreciated and i mentioned eariler English is not my native language so please correct me if i have any mistakes.


End file.
